Sweeter than Heaven and Hotter than Hell
by BeeGirl-Xo
Summary: The new girl in Mystic Falls is about to find herself starting a love triangle so complicated that it leads her into discovering some of Mystic Falls darkest most deadly secrets, as well as discovering things about herself. A story of love & Lust D/B/S
1. Chapter 1

**The New Girl In Town.**

**So this story has been a idea that I've been playing around with and I finally took the plunge to do it.**

**There was never a Peyton/Lucas/Brooke love triangle.**

**The setting is just before 1x04 in vampire diaries world and Brooke is the same age as Elena.**

She sat in her new room, so this was home now, she was the new girl in town in the big fancy house but who was she supposed to be in this town where nobody knew her name.

Sure she could reinvent herself but she didn't want to do that she was Brooke Penelope Davis, daughter of Victoria Davis and Robert Davis, girlfriend of Lucas Scott and best friend to Peyton Sawyer but here she wasn't any of those things, she wasn't a best friend or a girlfriend, she wasn't even really a daughter.

She could hear her parents arguing, you can take the people out of the town but not the town out of the people, she thought to herself as she closed the door to her new bedroom, all her stuff had been unpacked considering she was the last thing to arrive from Tree Hill.

She remembered the day when her mother had come home and told her that they where moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia, there was no time for argument as soon enough her childhood home was on the market and movers where packing up her families belongings for the big move.

She had tried to make things difficult, she stayed away from home to avoid packing but that wasn't enough as they just packed her things for her without a care for her feelings.

The only nice thing they did was let her stay a extra week to say her goodbyes and then a car arrived to drive her to her new home.

Saying goodbye to her friends was extremely difficult for her, she had practically cried all the way to Virginia.

She had to stop the tears once the car pulled up in front of the house, her parents wouldn't understand why she was crying about moving from Tree Hill, they couldn't have been happier to move away especially now they had moved back to her mums hometown and had bought one of the most expensive houses in the area.

She wasn't surprised that when she arrived they told her she would be attending a party thrown by her mum's old friend that weekend.

A party so that her parents could pretend to be a normal loving family, a husband and wife who doted on one another with a beautiful daughter who they loved and cherished.

She never understood why they stayed together, all they did was argue and cheat on each other but they never separated, there relationship clearly wasn't based on love, she often wondered if there was a time her parents where happy and in love before there life turned into something of convenience.

If people really knew her parents they would be surprised they even had a child, considering she raised herself from the age of 14 when her parents spent less and less time at home.

She didn't really understand why they had to disrupt her life and move to Mystic Falls, her father was hardly going to be around considering his job kept him on the road or overseas pretty much all of the time and her mother was never going to be home, she spent most of her time in New York, avoiding any sort of relationship with her daughter.

She would have gone to explore but it was late and she was tired, it had been a long day and tomorrow looked to be even longer, she was going to be starting her new school.

She was excited by the prospect of meeting new people but she missed her friends in Tree Hill.

She opened the box she had brought with her on the car journey, leaving gifts from Tree Hill and took out one of many CD's Peyton made for her and looked at the case.

'The Brooke Davis Mix'.

She took the CD out of the case and put it into the CD player turning up the volume to drown at the sound of her parents raised voices.

The sound of her alarm was the first thing she heard that morning and she sat up slowly and turned it off before putting her feet on the floor and walking downstairs to get herself some breakfast as she walked downstairs, her dad was sitting at the counter with a paper in his hands he looked at his daughter for a moment and then back at the paper.

'Morning dad'.

She said as she poured herself a glass of orange juice and then left to go back to her room.

She got dressed pretty easily, she looked at her phone and she had a text messages from Peyton which she opened

_Good Luck on your first day ,we all miss you my bubbly best friend._

_Love You_

_Peyton_

She closed the message and put her phone into her bag before heading back downstairs to find her parents waiting for.

This was a first, she thought to herself they didn't normally see her of on her first day of school.

'These are for you'.

Her dad dropped a pair of car keys in her hand and she looked at him.

'I already have a car'.

She reminded him but he didn't look that concerned.

'Well, we got you a new car that car wasn't exactly right for a Davis, so we sold it'.

She looked at them in disbelief that car had a lot of good memories for her and now they had sold it,instead of throwing a fit she smiled at them.

'Thank you'.

She didn't even look at them as she walked out of the house and towards the garage that stored her new car.

It wasn't the same baby blue as her old Volkswagen beetle, it was a silver BMX X5.

She didn't want this car, she wanted her old car, this car was all part of her parents statement to the new town and she didn't care for it all.

She got into the car and started the engine to be greeted by the sound of the automated voice of the Sat Nav, so maybe the car had one perk, she thought as pulled out of the garage and then drove down the long drive way and then pulled the car onto to the road.

As she looked around, she realised there weren't many houses near hers.

Well that was her parents for her buying the most expensive house in the area,

As she continued down her street, she saw a blue car disappear down a pathway.

With the help of navigation system she arrived at Mystic Falls High without any problem, she pulled into the car parking lot and searched for a empty space as she did she knew that all eyes where on her shiny car, she found a empty spot next to red Porsche.

She got out of her car and made her way through the students that all stood outside talking amongst themselves and headed into the building, she heard a group of boys whistle in her direction as she walked past them and towards the school office.

She was in and out of the principles office before the bell rang, she had her class schedule in her hand and was now attempting to open her new locker without much success.

She was still rattling the lock when hand appeared in front of her and suddenly her locker was opened and she turned to look at the mystery hand owner.

He was good looking, his hair was in styled disarray with soft green eyes and a warm smile.

'Thanks,I'm so used to my old locker, I still have the combination in my head'.

He nodded at her as she took a binder out of her bag and then put the bag into her locker.

'It's understandable, well welcome to Mystic Falls, I'm Stefan Salvatore'.

'Thanks, Brooke Davis'.

She said with a dimpled smile.

'Davis,that would make you my new neighbour'.

'I didn't think I had neighbours'.

'You do, I guess if you don't count the 30 trees that separate ours houses'.

'Well nice to meet you neighbour'.

'How you liking the area so far?'.

'I'm still looking for my escape route'.

He looked at her puzzled as they turned to walk away from the lockers.

'Why would you say that?'.

'It's nothing, would you understand if I was still upset about moving'/

'Yes but Mystic Falls isn't that bad'.

'I'll see if I survive my first day here before I make any judgements, I'm the new girl for the first time in my life, my whole life I've been surrounded by the same people'.

She replied as he walked beside her and he chuckled.

'Trust me it's not that bad, especially if you get to know the right people'.

'Well your the person to actually speak to me'.

'I hope I made a good first impression'.

'You did, so do you know where Mrs Foster class is I have her first period'.

'Your in luck that is my first class I'll show you the way'.

'Who is that with Stefan?'.

Caroline asked as walked into the school with Elena and Bonnie.

'Brooke Davis, she's totally hot'.

They both looked at Tyler as he appeared behind them.

'How do you know her?'.

'Her parent and my parents go way back, she's coming to the party at my house this weekend'.

They all looked at Brooke as she talked with Stefan.

'She doesn't seem to be having any trouble fitting in?'.

Elena looked at Caroline.

'Easy Caroline, you don't know her to already have a opinion about her'.

'Yeah, Caroline be nice, don't be jealous that she's going to be stealing every guys attention away from you'.

'I don't care about every guys attention, I have boyfriend'.

'Yeah,I'm sure Damon won't mine the upgrade I mean your hot but she's in total different league of hot, compared to you'.

'Whatever go be a dick somewhere else Tyler'.

'Touchy, I'm going'.

He laughed as he walked away and Caroline looked at Elena.

'She's not really hotter than me right?'.

'I'm not answering that'.

Elena and Bonnie said together.

'Okay seriously you and Stefan have been less than a month and you trust him the new girl'.

'Why, Stefan is being nice something you should try it sometime'.

She had got through her first few lessons fine, most of the student especially the boy population was very willing to show the new girl around.

She felt like the shiny new toy in the toy box, sure it felt strange not having Peyton or Haley in the classroom with her but she was trying to be okay with it.

When lunch time came around she headed outside to eat.

She heard someone whistling at her and turned to look at a guy who was to old to be high school student walking in her direction.

He tipped his sunglasses to get a proper look at her and then smirked.

'Your new'.

He commented removing his sunglasses and looked at her with piercing blue eyes.

'Good to those blue eyes of yours work'.

She replied while he chuckled at her comment.

'Sharp, I like that so new girl what's your name?'.

'Brooke Davis'.

'Well Brooke Davis, I'm Damon Salvatore'.

'Salvatore, are you Stefan's brother?'.

'I am, so you've met my brother'.

'I have, so what are you doing here aren't you a bit old for high school or are you just here to hit on high school girls?'.

'Damon'.

He turned his head and she heard him mutter something as Caroline walked out of the school building, when she spotted Brooke she turned her casual walk into a strut suited for the catwalk and Brooke laughed.

'I'm guessing the wannabe model is your girlfriend'.

He glanced at Caroline for a split second and then looked at Brooke again.

'Girlfriend isn't exactly the word I would use, would you believe me, if I said it's more serious to her than is to me, she drives me crazy99% of the time and I don't mean in the good way'.

'I could believe that, so what's the problem?'.

'She talks way more than I can listen and I am a good listener just not when it comes to her'.

'Right, well have you consider ending it'.

'Are you asking me to end my relationship for you?'.

'Don't flatter yourself, I have a boyfriend and unlike her I drive him crazy in the good way and even if I was available your not my type'.

'What dashing, gorgeous, irresistible'.

'Wow, cocky much?'

'Very much, but don't knock it till you tried it'.

They both stared at each other and then turned there attention to Caroline as she got closer to them, she stared Brooke down as she came to a stop by Damon pulling him into a unexpected kiss.

Brooke rolled her eyes at Caroline's unnecessary show of affection, which Damon noticed and he smirked at her reaction while Caroline just looked at her eyes full of jealousy.

'Hi New Girl'.

'Her name is Brooke'.

Damon corrected Caroline who looked at him stunned while Brooke tried not to laugh at the fact Caroline obviously didn't like that Damon knew her name.

'I didn't know you two knew each other'.

'Well we are neighbours, Caroline'.

He said with a smile that Brooke could tell was full of annoyance towards his blonde girlfriend.

'Caroline, it's nice to meet you'.

Brooke said with a sweet smile.

'Well I'll leave you two alone, Damon I'll see you'.

'I'm sure I'll see you around, neighbour'.

He said with a wink before she turned and walked away, leaving him standing with Caroline who was clearly seething from Damon's interaction with Brooke.

'You two seemed awfully friendly'.

'I was just getting to know my new neighbour'.

Her last class of the day was history and when she walked into the room, she was greeted by Stefan's friendly smile, which she returned as she took a seat near the window.

As she waited for the class to fill Elena walked in and winked at Stefan as she took her seat in front of Brooke.

Once the class began they where put into groups of three to work on a project about the towns history.

Brooke found herself without a group when Stefan waved her over to where he was sitting with Elena.

'You looked a little lost'.

Stefan said to her as Elena turned in her seat and smiled at her.

'Hi I'm Elena'.

'Brooke, is it okay if I join your group?'.

'Of course, you have just joined the best group Stefan is history buff'.

Elena said moving her chair so Brooke could sit down.

'Really that's good to know, so I didn't know you had a brother'.

Elena and Stefan both looked at each other and then at Brooke.

'You've met my brother?'.

'Yeah, Damon I met him during lunch, he's very full of himself'.

'That's one word for him'.

Elena muttered.

'What did he say to you'.

Stefan asked his voice serious.

'Nothing, he was trying to charm me it didn't really work out well beside I know how to deal with guys like your brother but I don't think his girlfriend likes me very much

'Caroline doesn't do well when someone else steals the limelight away from her and if you caught Damon's attention that's not going to go down well with her, she likes to rub it in my face that she got the other brother'.

'She's your friend'.

'Yeah, she's actually one of my best friends, she's a bit competitive so don't take anything she does personally'.

'I won't'.

'So we should really get to work on this project tonight'.

Elena said as they walked out of the class room and Stefan nodded in agreement as they stood outside the classroom'.

'I'd say study at my house but Jenna is cramming for a test so I'm trying to keep out of her way and not distract her'.

'Damon is at my house, so that's out of the question'.

'We can work on the project at mine'.

They both looked at her.

'Are you sure your parents won't mind?'.

'Of course not'.

She replied while thinking that they would actually have give a damn about her to even notice that she had people over.

When she arrived back home after school, the house was empty both her parents where out and there was a note waiting for on the kitchen worktop.

_Gone to New York for business._

_Back Thursday._

So it had started earlier than she thought, her parents had left her sooner than she thought, she didn't expect any less as she threw the note into the trash can and went upstairs to her room.

She had a date and she didn't want to miss it, she sat in front of her computer and adjusted her web cam and smiled when a mass of blonde waves appeared on her screen.

'Hey '.

'Hey, how was your first day?'.

'It was good, I've actually got some people coming over to study but I still miss you guys'.

'Well we missed you too, trust me with you gone, Rachel is making mine and Haley's life a living hell at practice'.

'I'm sorry, if it makes you feel better I upset a girl today by talking to her boyfriend'.

'Really?'.

She smiled as he appeared on the screen.

'Hi boyfriend'.

'Oh Pretty Girl, how I've missed seeing your face'.

'I've missed you too, come to Mystic Falls and rescue me'.

'I'm on the first flight out'.

'I'll be waiting, so tell me about your day boyfriend?'.

'My day was pointless without you, I missed your smile'.

Stefan wasn't surprised to find Damon in his bedroom when he walked out of the bathroom.

'What are you doing in here?'.

'Just waiting to talk to my brother about his day, so I met our new neighbour, she's look tasty, how do you think she tastes?'.

He asked with a smirk/

'Leave her alone'.

'Why so protective of her, trouble in paradise with the beautiful Elena after only three weeks?'.

'No, just stay away from Brooke she's not a toy you can't treat her the way you treat Caroline'.

'What makes you think I'd treat her the same way I'd treat Caroline, maybe she could be the one to tame my bad ways or maybe I could unleash her bad ways, I'm sure she has some hidden talents'.

Stefan didn't say anything as he picked up his bag and walked out of his bedroom with Damon following him.

'Study date with Elena?'.

'No, we are studying at Brooke's'.

'Threesome sounds kinky, well you kids have fun, I have a date with a blonde'.

She opened the door and smiled at Stefan.

'Hey, come in'.

He smiled at her as he stepped into her house.

'Elena called me, she's running late so for now it's just you and me'.

'That's fine, I set a study area in the living room'.

She told him as he followed her down a long hallway, past many rooms.

'Where are your parent

He asked as they walked into the living room.

'New York until Thursday, so it's just me'.

'Didn't you want to go with them?'.

'I didn't get asked, I came home and found a note, no how was your first day at school, did you make any friends just a note'.

'I'm sorry'.

'Don't be, I'm used to it, they hardly around when I lived in Tree Hill, why should it be any different now it's just going to take sometime to get used to it here, in Tree Hill I was never really alone there I practically lived at my best friend Peyton's house but here I'm alone and I hate being alone'.

'I understand, so tell me about Tree Hill?'.

They spoke about Tree Hill for a while,he saw her eyes light up when she spoke about Lucas and her friends, as he watched her talk about her life in Tree Hill he realised that she was smart, funny and a had a real amazing energy about her, so it was kind of sad that her own parents didn't even notice that about there own daughter.

Elena pulled up in front of Brooke's house and was amazed she thought that Stefan's house was big but this house was bigger than the boarding house.

She walked up to the front door and was surprised when Stefan opened the door and walked outside.

'Hey you'.

Elena greeted Stefan with a kiss.

'Hi'.

He gently caressed her cheek as he smiled at her.

'Sorry I'm late Caroline called and wanted to have a bitching session about Brooke'.

She noticed that Stefan didn't seem to like what she told him.

'What is it?'.

'Nothing it's just Caroline doesn't know Brooke, I feel bad for her you know her parents have gone to New York and left alone, she doesn't have any friends here'.

'Well this project will give us a chance to get to know her away outside of school and away from Caroline'.

'You finally made it'.

Brooke said to Elena as she walked in the living room with Stefan

'Yeah,I hope Stefan wasn't bad company'.

Elena said playfully while Stefan laughed.

'No he's good company'.

**So that was the opening to the story, what did you think, I hope I'm doing a good job.**

**I went with a simple formula when interacting Stefan and Brooke but with Brooke and Damon I wanted to make it a little more.**

**With Caroline and Brooke I wanted Caroline to feel a jealousy towards Brooke but they will come to a understand later on in the story.**

**There are still more characters for Brooke to interact with, which will happen in the next chapter.**

**Reviews are good, they let me know I'm doing a good job.**


	2. One Moment To Another

**One Moment To Another**

_The heat was unbearable as she walked bare foot along the grass, her dress clung to her skin._

_Her loosened her hair hoping for some sort of comfort from the heat but none came._

_She had to get to him, it was him that she craved, she had no idea how long she had been walking but she knew he was close._

_She hadn't seen him in so long, that she didn't care how the sun burned down on her, she just had to keep moving._

_She stopped as she felt a hand slowly running up her arm._

_'Don't turn around'_

_Her breath caught in her throat as he moved her hair to kiss the nape of her neck, while slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her body against his._

_'I've been looking for you'._

_She whispered and she felt him smirk against her skin._

_'Consider your search over'._

_He replied as he slipped the strap of her dress down her shoulder and then kissed it before moving the other strap, the fabric of her dress slipped down her body and pooled at her feet._

_'Turn around'._

_She turned to look at him, he touched her neck lightly with his fingers before slowly running them down to run across her collarbone._

_She didn't say anything as he touched her, she kept her eyes locked with his as she removed his shirt from his body._

_He brought his hands to her face to cup her face gently, she had waited for this for his kiss, his lips brushed against hers and she felt the heat over take her as she kissed him back, hands running through his hair as he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist._

_She gasped as he moved his lips to her neck._

_'Damon'._

She shot up panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat, she looked at the clock it was already one in the afternoon, the party began at 6and she had spent most of her day having erotically charged dreams about her neighbour.

She got out of bed and opened her curtains, her room instantly filling with light and then she opened the windows letting in the warm afternoon air.

It was then she spotted a black crow perched on a tree branch looking directly at her.

She stared at the bird before turning away.

Her first week in Mystic Falls had been pretty uneventful, she had found good friends in Stefan,Elena and Bonnie but her and Caroline still didn't get along but that was more on Caroline than her but she had tried with the Caroline without success.

While she may have been settling into her new life, she still missed her old life.

'Hey'.

Elena smiled at Bonnie as she walked into her room.

'Hey, are you sure Stefan doesn't mind me coming with you guys'.

'No, he's fine with it'.

'Good, well looks like Caroline is bringing Damon as her date'.

'Of course she is I really don't get what she sees in him'.

'He's the sexy older guy but I still find it hard to believe that he is Stefan's brother they are so different'.

'I know Stefan is sweet and Damon is Damon, you know he actually tried to hit on Brooke on her first day'.

'What ?, Caroline told me that Brooke was flirting with him'.

'No it was the other way round but Caroline would say that she's jealous of Brooke'.

'You know what Caroline's like'.

'I know, so what nail polish choices did you bring me, since my collection is limited'

'We have naughty vixen or delicate flower'.

'What are you doing?'.

Stefan asked Damon as he stood in his room.

'Getting ready for the party, obviously'.

'Why are you even going I asked by Elena, what's your reason?'.

'Caroline asked me, I've never refused a pretty blonde in my life, why start now beside it's our first founders party in 150 years, it's like taking a trip down memory lane'.

'You mean you compelled Caroline to invite you, which means your up to something'.

'Why must I be up to something?'.

'Maybe because you always are'.

Damon raised a eyebrow and then looked back at his reflection.

'What do you think our new neighbour is wearing to her first founders party?'.

'I thought you where staying away from her'.

'I have been staying away from her but I'm just curious, that's all now if you'll excuse me, I'm in need of a drink and I know blonde who is happy enough for me to drink from her, so if you'll excuse me'.

'Brooke',

Victoria walked into her daughters room without knocking as Brooke sat in front of her vanity table and curled her hair.

'Yes, mum'.

She said her voice dripping with faux sweetness but Victoria didn't respond but instead she looked at the dress Brooke had chosen on wearing and a made a face of disapproval which Brooke knew instantly, she had seen that face a lot.

'Your really not wearing that are you?'.

'Yes, I like that dress'.

'Brooke, that dress doesn't really suit you it makes you look bigger'.

Victoria didn't realise how much her words hurt but Brooke refused to let her mum see her cry, tears where a sign of weakness to her.

She got out of her seat and walked into her closet and looked at her dresses and then pulled out a red strapless dress with a silver band around the waist which she held out to Victoria

'That's so much better'.

Victoria said with a smile, she looked at Brooke as she put the dress on the bed.

'I only criticise because I care'.

Brooke rolled her eyes at that comment as Victoria walked out of the room.

Once she heard her footsteps on the stairs, she opened her draw and pulled out a bottle of vodka and stared at the bottle.

She was stood beside her parents playing her part as their beautiful daughter not that even mattered the only time she was acknowledge was when Carol Lockwood commented on how lovely she looked.

She then followed her parents inside the house was a buzz with conversation, they didn't even notice when she disappeared out of their sight.

He noticed her disappear from the side of her parents, he was paying more attention to her than Caroline who was speaking but he was hardly listening as she spoke about how perfectly suited Elena and Stefan where for once he wasn't interested in the happy couple.

He was more interested in the brunette in the red dress, ever since there first meet he had been following her something about her rejection of him made him want to know her.

She took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter as he walked past and headed into a room where people where admiring items that have be donated to the founders display.

'There's a lot of history in this room'.

She turned and smiled at Elena and Stefan.

'You lovely Brooke'.

Stefan said and she smiled.

'Thank you, I didn't realise this town had so much history'.

She noticed that Elena wasn't speaking but staring at two wedding rings, with a note underneath reading on loan from the Gilbert Family,

'Elena'.

She turned and looked at Brooke.

'Sorry, it's just strange seeing their rings and not having them here'.

Brooke nodded she understood Elena's pain and it made her think of Peyton.

'Look it's the original town registry, this over 150 years old'.

Elena's voice distracted her from her thoughts and she looked at the list with Elena who was reading the list and two names stood out to both of them.

'Damon and Stefan Salvatore'.

'The Original Salvatore brothers'.

They all looked at Damon as he walked towards them minus Caroline, she noticed the look that Stefan gave Damon as he smiled at her.

'Our ancestors, a tragic story really?'.

'I don't think they need to be bored with stories of the past'.

Stefan replied before looking at Elena and touching her arm softly.

'Would you like to dance'.

'I'd love to, are you going to be okay Brooke?'.

She asked her voice showing Damon that she didn't trust him alone with Brooke.

'I'll be fine, you go dance with your gorgeous boyfriend'.

She turned her back on him and looked back at the registry, he had no clue why was he drawn to this girl who captured his attention so easily as she tucked a curl behind her ear before raising the glass to her blood red lips, eyes surrounded by long dark lashes.

'Where's your date?'.

She asked him as she ran her fingers across the display case.

'She's around here somewhere, you look ravishing by the way'.

She glanced over her shoulder at him.

'This wasn't exactly my first choice of dress but I'll take the compliment, so tell me why are you still with Caroline?'.

'All you have to do is say the word and I'm yours'.

'Like I told you, your not my type'.

'Why is that exactly?'.

She turned to look at him with one hand on her hip.

'I don't date guys like you because I know guys like you, I've dated guys like you in the past and I know your game your not a good guy your the type of guy that mother's warn their daughters about you sweep a girl of her feet so fast before throwing her aside like a piece of trash'.

'Brooke, you haven't dated guys like me, you've dated guys who think their like me but there not far from it in fact'.

She turned away from him again and he smiled, he knew he was getting to her.

'Why don't you and Stefan get along?'

He was caught of guard by that question, he hadn't realised how observant she being.

'What makes you think we don't get along?'.

'I come from a town where brother issues are normal part of life'.

'Mine and Stefan's problem all started with a girl'.

'Girls are trouble, you both dated her?'.He nodded as he came to stand beside her and she looked at him.

'What was her name?'.

'Katherine, she was beautiful but at times she was selfish and mean but she was also very seductive and sexy like you'.

'This about you and Stefan not me, so who dated her first?'.

'She sounds lovely, so who dated her first?'.

He smirked

'Well you'd have to ask my brother our versions of events are very different but the stories end the same for both of us'.

'She died'.

He cleared his throat and nodded.

'At the end of the day it all came down to the love of a women, that every man's weakness the love of a women'.

'I'm sorry, there was me thinking that it something silly but you both lost some you loved , I hope that you two can work things out, your brothers at the end of the day'.

After her conversation with Damon who was found by Caroline,she made her way through the party and found herself standing outside.

She saw Elena and Stefan walking together hand in hand, a sweet smile on Elena's face as Stefan whispered something into her ear before kissing her cheek.

Before letting her walk over to Bonnie who was talking with Tyler, she didn't even realise that Stefan was walking in her direction until he came into her view.

'I hope Damon didn't drive you crazy?'.

'No he actually didn't we actually had a decent conversation, he told me about your ex, Katherine'.

'That wasn't his place'.

'Stefan, I'm not going to talk about it further I just wanted to know why you two don't get along, I'm sorry I should have minded my own business'.

'It's okay, it's just Elena wants to know more about Katherine and I don't really like talking about my past relationship'.

'We all have our tangles, I'm sure only asks because she wants to know more about you'.

'I wasn't the best version of myself when I was with Katherine, I let her get in between me and Damon and I shouldn't have'

'Do you ever think you'll work things out?'.

'I don't know, why are so concerned about my relationship with my brother?'.

'I'm not but your my friendand for some reason I actually think I could be friends with Damon, I don't have siblings but if I did I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life mad at them because we fell in love with the same person'.

It was so strange to arrive back home with her parents without them arguing.

She headed up to her room and found the same crow from that morning still outside her window.

She turned her back on the bird and started to get undressed, she hung up her dress and then changed for bed.

She turned off her lights and curled up onto her side as she picked up her cell and dialled a number.

'Hello'

'Hey, did I wake you?',

'Yes but it's okay, how was your party?'.

'Fine, is it okay that I just wanted to hear your voice'

'Of course it's okay, I missed your voice too, you sound sad'.

'I'm not sad, I just miss you, can you believe that this time a month ago I was sneaking into your house'.

'I remember that my mum almost caught you attempting to climb through my window'.

'Almost getting caught was worth it just to wake up in your arms'.

They stayed on the phone together just talking about everything while they spoke the crow watched her closely as her eyes started to close.

While she slept a small gift was left on her front doorstep a gift that she was going to need.

A gift that he gave her because he didn't want his brother to get under her skin the way he was with Caroline, he saw the bird shot up into the dark sky and fly away into the darkness.

**Here is the second chapter, I kept it short because I never planned to make it very long but I wanted Brooke to have more interactions with Stefan and Damon.**

**Katherine is still a part of the story but she won't be introduced yet, the next chapter is going to take place a month after the party.**

**If your enjoying the story or have any criticism let me know.**


	3. Wicked Games

**Wicked Games**

She had been living in Mystic Falls, for almost 2 months and as expected her parents went back to what they did best not being parents, leaving her alone to her own devices.

They had put on this front pretending to be these doting parents who loved their beautiful daughter so much to everyone but behind closed doors they where far from doting.

What kind of parents would take their child away from the place she grew up, the faces she knew and loved and bring her to place where since they had moved there 4 people had been found dead of the course of three weeks.

The reports claimed that it was likely an animal, a mountain lion which wasn't unusual for Mystic Falls but in tree hill animals didn't come out at night and kill

Her parents didn't seem so bothered by these developments and went back to their normal lives.

She lay on her back just staring at the ceiling, outside a owl hooted into the darkness of the night.

She heard the clock beside her beep signalling that it had just gone midnight and she sighed.

'Happy Birthday Brooke'.

She had just finished getting ready for school, opened the cards that had arrived from Tree Hill.

At least they remember her birthday unlike her parents who instead of sending her a card that would show that they actually cared, no instead her amazing parents had sent her a new credit card.

Which was there way of saying Happy Birthday.

When she thought about how she would have spent her birthday before she knew exactly how it would have been but now all she wanted for her birthday was Lucas but long distance didn't suit them and they broke up.

She didn't want to break up with him but what else was she supposed to do it, she missed him emotionally and physically and the distance wasn't helping that and who was she to keep Lucas Scott away from the world, he deserved to be with someone who could give him the two things she couldn't give him.

To say she was broken up about it was understatement but without Peyton and Haley to comfort her, she had to handle it on her own.

Sure she had friends in Mystic Falls but they weren't her friends that knew her inside and out.

She had connected with each of them in a different way but the strongest connections she had where with Stefan and Damon.

Even thought they where completely different from each other, they had been good friends to her.

Stefan had started to check up on her around the time second body was found and told her that was more than welcome to come around to the house if she ever felt worried about being alone in her own house.

A offer she had taken him up on a few times and had spent the night crashed out in one of the many spare rooms which is where she realised Damon wasn't as bad company as she thought he would be.

She gazed out of the window, watching the world go by, the voice of her teacher was just background noise to her until she heard her name being called which broke her moment of distraction.

'Brooke Davis and Stefan Salvatore'.

She turned her attention away from what was going on outside and looked at the teacher as she placed a few sheets of paper in front of her and then she turned in her seat to look at Stefan who sat at the back of the next row, with a 'What the hell is this' look and he smirked just as the bell rang and she gathered her stuff up.

'You dropped this'.

Stefan appeared in front of her holding her pen.

'Thanks, so seriously what just happened I kind of stopped paying attention somewhere around Shakespeare'.

'Well, you should have been paying more attention but we got paired up to do a essay on Romeo & Juliet and the conflicts they would have today in a modern society'.

'Right, I should have been paying more attention, I guess my heads somewhere else'.

He nodded as they walked side by side down the hallway.

'It's understandable I guess this isn't how you expected your birthday to be, happy birthday by the way'.

'Thanks your actually first person to say those words to me'.

He could hear the sad tone in her voice as they stopped by their lockers and she opened hers and took out her bag.

'Brooke'.

He said as he touched her hand that rested in her locker and she looked down at this hand and then into his eyes.

Elena walked out of the locker room and looked towards where her ex boyfriend and friend stood locked in a quite exchange.

She liked Brooke but she never knew how to feel when she saw them together, Stefan had been a good friend to Brooke since she moved to Mystic Falls and they had become friends instantly.

But she had ended things with for a reason because of what he was after he told her the full story about his vampire past, she couldn't be with him, even if hadn't threatened her safety she couldn't be with him.

He had allowed Damon to be with Caroline, let him feed from her she had seen the marks that Caroline had tried to hide under a scarf but she didn't confront her friend how could she.

She knew that Damon and Brooke had also struck up a friendship and she couldn't understand why Stefan was willing to make the same mistakes with Brooke, was he really willing to let Damon hurt Brooke the same way he had hurt Caroline.

Having Stefan and Damon in town had brought nothing but death and pain and now they where both close to Brooke who knew what they would bring to her life.

He took his hand back and smiled.

'I know you thought your birthday would be different and I know you would have rather spent it with someone else'.

'It's not that it's just I'm not feeling my birthday this year, I'm not really in the mood to celebrate, what exactly am I celebrating the fact that I didn't fight for my boyfriend or that my parents would rather spend their time away from me on my birthday, I can't wait till I'm 18 so I can get the hell away from them'.

'Hey, I know I'm not exactly know for being Mr fun but let me take you to dinner, try and at least enjoy a bit of your birthday'.

'I'd like that actually beside your the only person who seemed to remember it was my birthday dinner's good'.

'Good, I'll pick you up at around 6'.

'Okay, look I'm going to skip out and do some damage to my new credit card but I'll see you at 6'.

She closed her locker and turned to face him, kissing him on the cheek before walking away.

He closed his own locker and turned to see Elena standing in the same spot and approached her.

'What was that about?'.

She asked trying to keep her voice sounding even.

'Nothing she's not have a good birthday but I got her out of the house'.

'Thanks, I'll let Caroline know'.

They both stood their in silence and she finally spoke.

'Stefan I think we need to talk about what is going on between us'.

'I know but today isn't about us and last time I checked you told me there is no us'.

'There isn't but we can't keep dancing around each other'.

'I'm not the one who isn't trying here, I want to be your friend but you don't trust me'.

She shook her head.

'I do trust'.

'But you don't trust me enough to be my friend'.

A good shopping trip normally made her feel better but even after doing some serious damage to her credit card she didn't feel better even though her boot and backs eat where overloaded with bags.

She pulled up in front of her house to find him standing their a smirk on his lips as she got out of the car.

'Happy Birthday'.

'You remembered my birthday, who knew that Damon Salvatore actually remembered girls birthday's'.

He chuckled as she collected her bags from the car and walked past him, his eyes spotted the Victoria Secret bag and he chuckled.

'Now what did you buy from Victoria Secret'.

She turned and looked at him.

'Well nothing for you, so why are you here and not hanging outside the high school trying to find your next girlfriend?'.

'Who said I was interested in another high school girl, I learned my lesson'.

'Really '.

'Yes really beside I wanted to see you, ask you what your doing tonight beside dreaming about me and well you in Victoria Secret'.

This made her cheeks blush, she had been dreaming about Damon for so long now and every time they where in different situations but each dream ended the same way.

Her silence made him smile as did the flush of colour on in her cheeks.

'So you do dream about me, what are we doing when you dream about me?'.

'Nothing, anyway tonight I'm having dinner with Stefan'.

'Dinner how romantic, but then that's my brother all over and they romance is dead'.

'Wow if I didn't know better I'd say that your jealous that then that can't be it because that would mean you care about who I spend my time with but that can't be it'.

There was definitely a spark between them they where both, a mutual attraction and flirtation but Brooke would never go there with Damon.

Even if that little voice in her head told her to just do it she couldn't she didn't want to become another victim to his blue eyes and bad boy charm and then ultimately end up crushed by him.

'Brooke I don't get jealous, I always get what I want and I'm not the one you should be concerned about how does Elena feel about you spending so much time with Stefan?'.

'Me and Stefan are just friends Damon, just like you and me are friends, there is no reason for Elena to be concerned because Stefan only has eyes for her and maybe they've lost there way now but that doesn't mean that they won't find there way back to each other,

people that are meant to be together always find there way in the end, now are you going to be a gentlemen and help a lady inside with her bags'.

_They sat side by side, just staring at each other._

_He touched her lips lightly with his index finger and she looked away as he moved lips to her shoulder._

_Then he kissed her just under her jaw and then her cheek but never her lips._

_She held his hand and they played with each others fingers as she rested her head against his shoulder, turning her head, she touched his lips with her fingers._

_Smiling when he smiled at her._

_He watched her as she sat up and turned to face him,, he kissed the tip of her nose._

_She felt his hand on her waist, he wasn't trying to undress her he just wanted to hold her closer to him, she rested her hand against his chest and looked down but he caught her chin making her look back at him._

_His eyes where cautious as he study her face as she slowly closed her eyes, his lips touched hers for a moment and then he moved back but this time her lips touched his, her hand still rested on his chest, their lips moved so lightly together it felt so natural almost like breathing._

_He lay her back against the softness of the bed and she looked at him as he held her hand._

_'Stefan'._

So sure she had been dreaming about Damon but she had also been dreaming about Stefan and those dreams where different from her passionate dreams about Damon,

these dreams where intimate.

It was like her dreams reflected the two different sides of her that each brother represented Damon represented the old Brooke before Lucas the promiscuous version of her, the version of her that was about fun and then there was Stefan who represented the girl she was now the girl who didn't have to put on act that could be herself around him.

One brother was her darkness and the other her light.

'I heard your taking our sexy neighbour out for dinner'.

Stefan didn't even bother to make a comment to Damon as he buttoned up his shirt.

'Yes, it's to get her out of the house so Elena and Caroline can set up for her surprise party'.

'Of course it is, could have nothing to do with the fact that you have a thing for her'.

'I don't know what your talking about me and Brooke are friends'.

'Yes so I've heard so what are you and Elena theses day's'.

'Me and Elena are nothing, she doesn't trust me enough to be my friend'.

'Well it's a good thing you Brooke to keep your mind occupied and Stefan don't worry your secrets safe with me'.

'Are you sure she wants this, Caroline not everyone is you when it comes to birthday's'.

Elena asked as her and Caroline got Brooke's house ready for the party.

'She is going to love it, why are you so worried or does this have something to do more with the fact that her and Stefan have been spending so much time together?'.

Caroline asked with one hand on her hip as she watched Elena.

'Your silence tells me that I am right'.

Elena sighed.

'I know I have no reason to be jealous I am the one that ended things but I don't know, I'm jealous, he is different with her, he looks at her in away he never looked at me, I ended things for a reason but now I'm not sure I did the right thing'.

'Then why have you been avoiding him, if you feel this way'.

'There is no point in fighting for him when he has feelings for someone else and he needs to realise that I'm not her'

'Thanks for tonight, Stefan I had really good time'.

She said to him as he walked her to her door.

'Your welcome, I'm sorry your friends couldn't make it'.

'It's game night they are needed beside they'll call me after the game, it's not the same but at least I get to hear their voices, do you want to come in and eat Ben & Jerry's cookie dough with me'.

'How can I refuse cookie dough'.

He said with a laugh as she opened the door and he followed her inside while she turned on the light.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'.

The voices of her friends was all she could hear as she stared in shock at the transformation her house had gone through in only a few hours.

She welcomed the hugs from everyone.

'You didn't really think we forgot your birthday'.

Caroline said as she hugged Brooke.

'Well yeah but this totally makes up for it'.

'Well you can't have birthday and not have a totally amazing party'.

'Thanks for getting her out of the house'.

Elena said as she came to stand beside Stefan who looked at her and nodded.

'It wasn't a problem, you guys did good'.

'We where under the control of Captain Caroline'.

He laughed and the looked over to Brooke as she smiled at something Tyler said, Elena watched him look at her and then smiled.

'Did you have a good dinner?'.

'Yeah it was nice, we had a good time, excuse me'.

She watched as he turned and went to join the party.

'Shot for the birthday girl'.

She smiled as Damon handed her a glass.

'What are you stalking me now, does Caroline know your here?'.

He shrugged.

'Well I had to come here and bring you your present'.

'You got me a present?'.

She was surprised by this and he nodded.

'Actually I got you two presents, they would have been here sooner but I thought you'd prefer to get them like this now take the shot and close your eyes'.

'Okay bossy, you do know it's my birthday right'.

He rolled his eyes as she took the shot and closed her eyes.

She heard everyone around her fall silent, the sound of the music faded away into silence and she heard footsteps approaching her and she sighed.

'Seriously what is going on?'.

She asked as she felt someone stand behind her.

'Open your eyes'.

She felt his breath on the back of her neck and shivered as she opened her eyes and she couldn't contain the scream of joy that escaped her mouth as she threw her arms around the two people she loved most in the world.

'Happy Birthday Brooke'.

Peyton and Haley said together as they embraced Brooke.

'When did you arrange this?'.

Stefan asked as he appeared silently beside his brother and Damon smirked.

'Around the time lover boy broke up with her, you sound jealous brother I didn't mean to one up you, I know dinner must have been intimate but having her best friends here for her birthday is the one thing she wanted most'.

'She isn't a game, Damon I'm not going to let you do this again your not going to treat her the way you treated Caroline'.

'What makes you think I would unlike Caroline dear brother, Brooke is beyond my simple pleasure of feeding, but I am curious to what she would taste like aren't you besides I'm not interested in her blood'.

He saw the tightness in Stefan's jaw and he chuckled.

'I seem to have hit nerve, I thought she was just a friend no need to get mad about thinking about me and her'.

'She's not part of a game for amusement and I'm not playing, not with her'.

'Too late brother, you've already started to play now and smile here comes the birthday girl'.

He glared at Damon and then turned as Brooke walked over holding the hands of Peyton and Haley who smiled between him and Damon.

'Peyton,Haley this is Stefan, Damon's brother'.

Stefan introduced himself to them while Brooke smiled at Damon.

'Thank you for getting them here'.

'Well you kept going on about how hot they are I needed to see for myself and I was glad to see you where telling the truth'.

The party was in full swing and had spilled outside into the garden, the music pulsated through the house as people danced and laughed and Brooke was in the middle of it all, for someone that had been down about her birthday her mood had done a complete 360.

Peyton was watching Brooke while Haley spoke to Nathan, she watched as Brooke laughed with Caroline, Elena and Bonnie and then she noticed him standing in the corner with a drink in his hand which he barely touched and his eyes focused on Brooke.

It was something he had been denying, he battled with the way he felt about her but his resistance to her allure was hard to fight and she won out in the end.

The beautiful but lonely girl in the house next door, he didn't understand how they couldn't treated her the way she did, all she wanted was to be loved by them.

He remembers the night he realised he had lost out to the power of Brooke Davis so clearly.

_He sat inside the fire warming up the house while outside the rain beat against the ground, he hears the roll of thunder as it rumbles in the sky and the night sky is brought to life by crack of lightening._

_He stood up and walked over to the window and watched as raindrops splattered on the drive way forming puddles almost like pools of tears, the sky is a million shades of grey as it paints it's own pictures in the clouds._

_From out of the darkness bright lights appear in the drive way through the darkness of the night, he can see her face lit dimly by the light of her dashboard._

_She across from her car, a oversized hoodie clings to her body as she runs to the door._

_She doesn't even have to knock as he opens the door to find her shivering, holding the soaked hoodie to her body and he brings her inside and leads her to sit by the warmth of the fire while he went to his room to find something dry for her to wear._

_She heard his footsteps on the stairs and turned to look at him._

_'They maybe to big but at least they are dry'._

_He handed her one of his t-shirts and a jumper which she took great fully._

_'Thank you Stefan and I'm sorry for just coming over with no warning but being alone in my house on a night like this I don't know I got scared I guess'._

_'I told you Brooke whenever you need to come over your more than welcome, I'll let you get changed'._

_He walked out of the room and stood in the hallway, he looked up just to catch her reflection in the mirror as she unwrapped the hoodie from her body to reveal a flimsy black tank top which she took of to reveal a creamy canvas of flesh, he wasn't supposed to watch her but he couldn't tear his eyes away._

_His eyes travel down as now he realises that the oversized garment she wore had hidden the black shorts that she wore beneath even as she stood there her simple movements as she where so graceful, she steps lightly to take of her shoes and even that is such a dainty movement it leaves him lost in her. _

_As he takes in the flare of her hips, the smooth indentation of her waist and as she turns to face the hallway where he stands hidden, her beauty blows him away._

_Her dark hair has started to curl loosely around her shoulders, her eyes even though they are not focusing on anything are captivating as she slips her hands through his t-shirt it hits her just above her knee and it's wrong that he is admiring someone who isn't Elena but right now Elena isn't in his mind._

_They stayed in the warmth of the living room, the storm outside continued until Brooke fell asleep curled up in the corner of the couch, he covered her with a blanket and sat down beside her with his book in his hands._

_She opened her eyes to look over at him as he looked at the book and lifted the covers he had placed over her to cover him too and he looked at he as she moved closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder, he moved his arm to make her more comfortable and she curled up to the side of his body as he returned to reading the book._

_The light of the rising sun was what made him stir from his sleep, the last thing he remembered was her laying by his side but now they where both laying on the sofa facing each other, there hands almost touching and it was there he knew._

He saw her standing on the outside looking between him and her, even though they where on separate sides of the room, him talking with Haley about books and her laughing with Bonnie and Peyton.

'Elena, enjoying the party?'.

'What do you want Damon?'.

'Why would you assume I want anything, you don't look happy, realising that letting my brother go wasn't the best idea, especially now when your no longer apple of his brooding eyes'.

'I don't know what your talking about I broke up with Stefan because of what you are'.

'Keep telling yourself that but then answer this for me why are you watching him watch her, did he ever look at you like that?'.

They both watched as Brooke walked over to Stefan and he laughed at something she said.

Damon saw the look of envy flash in Elena's eyes and leaned closer to her his voice a mocking whisper.

'What was that look?'.

'There is no look, Damon why do you always try and cause trouble where it isn't needed'.

He chuckled.

'I'm not starting anything, your obviously jealous'.

'I am not jealous'.

'You know I was jealous once of Stefan and Katherine and then Stefan and you but please you pretend that your not jealous I don't really think he'll notice'.

'I am not jealous, okay'.

'Okay whatever you say but I do think the lady protests to much'.

'Whatever I'm leaving'.

She walked away from him not even bothering to say goodbye to Brooke and disappeared into a crowd of people.

She stumbled into her room and ran her hand along the wall until she touched the light switch and looked surprised to find him sitting on her bed, he turned his head to look at her meeting a dimpled smile.

'This is where you got to, I thought you left without saying goodbye'.

He shrugged as she walked over to the bed and sat beside him.

'I didn't think you'd notice'.

He should have left when he had the chance but he couldn't not when Damon had made this a game, a game with no rules but then Damon learn't from the best game player they knew.

Katherine loved a good game everything was a game to her, rules didn't exist in Katherine's game all that mattered was that you played and the last game him and Damon had played they both lost.

'Of course I'd notice, are you okay, you've been more brooding than usual'.

'I'm fine, I want to give you something for your birthday?'.

'I don't need anything, Stefan especially from you, you being here is enough'.

'Close your eyes'.

He replied softly and she looked at him before closing her eyes.

He stared at her watching her every movement the slight kink in her eyebrow to the twitch in her lips.

She felt the weight in the bed dip as he moved only slightly closer to her but she kept her eyes closed until she felt his hand touch hers and she opened her eyes to find his eyes burning into her own holding her captive.

'Stefan'.

She whispers his face is striking as he stares her down watching her reaction to his closeness.

She feels it and it makes her gasp he isn't doing anything but a rush of heat burst through her chest and spreads through her body bringing her every nerve to life.

He touches her face with his hand stroking the softness of her cheek and she closes her eyes at his touch, as his other hand comes to her waist he's not trying to push this further but wants her close.

As his lips touch hers, so lightly waiting for her to push him away but her lips react to his own softer than he imagined, she feels the burning passion beyond his lips as his arms wrap around her making her heart race, as her hands tangle in his hair.

The adrenaline races through her veins and he can smell it and he pulls away and closes his eyes tightly as he feels the ache in his jaw as his teeth expand.

'Stefan'.

He can feel her hands on his face and all he can hear is the racing of her blood in her veins.

'I'm sorry'.

He whispers and she doesn't understand how can she, she has no idea about the monster he really is and then he feels her lips against his, her tongue tracing the outline of his lips and his jaw continues to ache but he kisses her back feeing the ache disappear.

Soon enough there lips parted and they stared at each other.

'I should go'.

She nodded remaining silent her lips tingled in the wake of their kiss, her first kiss since Lucas, his first kiss since Elena.

'Happy birthday'.

He turned and walked away and she raised her hand to her mouth and touched her lips as he walked out of the room.

As he walked downstairs he was watched by Damon who looked at his brother and then at the stairs which he just came down.

She stands with her back turned to her door, he stands in her doorway, he can hear the race in her heart beat.

She doesn't even hear him walk in the room until she looks up to find him standing behind her.

'Damon, you scared me'.

'I didn't mean too'.

He says lightly while watching her with curious eyes and she diverts her gaze away from him which makes him smirk but he follows her as she walks past him.

'I just came to say goodnight'.

'Your leaving'.

He nods and smiles as he leans into her and yet again her heart races as his lips come to her ear.

'Sweet dreams Brooke'.

His hand brushing against her hip as he kisses her on the cheek, slowly moving his hand back to touch her own as he turns to leave.

_Two pairs of eyes watched her deep green eyes and light blue eyes from either side she looked from one to the other and vice versa not sure which way to turn._

_She was conflicted._

_'Come to me'._

_She turned and looked at him his eyes pleading with her and she ached to beside him, her green eyed angel_

_'Come to me'._

_She heard his voice and turned her head to look at him a smirk on his lips as he motioned for her seductively her blue eyed devil._

_She couldn't pick but she couldn't have them both._

_She closed her eyes tightly hoping for them both to disappear and when she opened they where gone and she was no longer standing at a crossroad._

_She was now laying on a bed candle light filled the room and she knew she wasn't alone she felt a hand caressing her thigh and she turned her head to find Stefan there and then a hand turned her head and she found herself looking at Damon his lips touched hers and she moaned lightly as she felt Stefan's lips against her neck._

_She fell victim to them both as they caressed her skin, fighting for her attention each demanding her to be there's._

Brooke woke up covered in sweat and looked beside her to find both Peyton and Haley where in a deep slumber and then she looked towards her window the crow and she sat there and watched it the same way it watched her until he flew away into the darkness of the night and returned to Damon who smirked and then turned to the girl that lay in his bed.

**I know this chapter has been a long time coming but as a treat the next chapter will be posted later today.**

**Reviews are good let me know what you think is going to happen next how is Brooke going to handle this and what is going to be Stefan and Damon's next move.**


	4. Undisclosed Desires

**Undisclosed Desires**

He had kissed her but she kissed him back, he had surprised her with the kiss but she didn't want it to stop and then there was Damon sure he didn't kiss her the way Stefan did but the way he let his hand linger on her hip as kissed her on the cheek, she liked it having him touch her, it was a seductive move something she should have expected from him.

But Stefan she didn't expect him to kiss her like that ever, she didn't know that how he felt, she didn't even know how she felt herself but all she knew is that both of the Salvatore's where getting under her skin and she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

She had spent the whole weekend distracting herself from thinking about either of them and it was easy to do with the company of Peyton and Haley they spent the whole weekend in the house catching up and ordering in but soon enough it was Sunday night and they had to return to their lives in Tree Hill and she was so tempted to just go with them but she couldn't.

She stood outside her house and waved at the taxi as it faded away into the distance taking them away from Mystic Falls.

Life was so much easier in Tree Hill, how she missed the simpleness of her life there.

Now it was Monday, not only did she have to go to school but she also had to work with Stefan on Romeo & Juliet.

'Coffee, brother'.

Stefan looked at Damon as he stood in his doorway.

'I'm sure you've spiked it with vervain, so I'll pass'.

Damon chuckled darkly.

'No that's more your thing beside there is no more vervain not since our dear uncle Zach tragically passed away, anyway I bet your excited to go to school see Brooke or maybe it's Elena, do you think they exchanged notes on your kissing skills'.

Stefan looked at him.

'Yes I know all about it, I don't know how you managed to walk away from her and there was me thinking that you wouldn't play how wrong I was'.

She had considered skipping school, they would be no parents for the school to contact in her absence but she couldn't Brooke Davis wasn't going to hide from this.

She needed to face the angel first and then she would have to go and dance with the devil.

She was surprised to find that his car was no where to be seen when she arrived at school, it wasn't like Stefan to be late but then maybe he wasn't late and was avoiding her.

Maybe he was also confused by what had happened between them but she knew that couldn't be true he was the one that kissed her first, there was something there for him.

She went through the motions of her first few lessons alone, no friends to distract her from her silence and no him.

Not until till after break where she would not only have to face him Elena as they all had gym at the same time.

She walked into the locker room and found that she was one of the first people there maybe she would be able to get changed and out on the field anyone else but that wasn't to be as Elena walked in with Bonnie.

There wasn't much time for talk as the teacher command that they all be out on on the track in five minutes.

It felt good to be running, the track blurred beneath his feet, the steady beat of the other students footfalls on the tracks filled his ears and then he saw her she was on the other side of the track.

A run always helped clear her head, the cool air rushing past her face helped her focus on the track ahead and kept her mind clear.

There eyes met across the track and for that moment all she saw was him watching her, the rest of the world seemed not to exist as they just held each others gaze and then she saw him, he wasn't hard to miss leaning against his car when he realised he had her attention he lowered his sunglasses and held her gaze, stealing her attention from Stefan.

She continued for the rest of the day avoiding him but then came the one lesson where she couldn't avoid him.

When she walked into class she was surprised that he wasn't already there but as the rest of the class filtered into the room.

She sat in her usual seat by the window while everyone else sat in their pairs.

It wasn't until five minutes into the lesson that he walked in and made his excuses to the teacher before coming to towards her desk pulling up the only empty chair to the side of the her desk eliminating any space between them.

'It's not like you to be late'.

She commented and he nodded while paying attention to what the teacher said before the class started to discuss their assignment but Romeo & Juliet wasn't on either of their minds.

They both sat in silence looking through the book, such a tragic story of young love, she had never really paid attention to Shakespeare before as she read the pages of the story, she realised she was jealous of Juliet not having to deal with the struggle that she was going through.

He watched her as she touched her lip with her pen, she turned her head and stared at him her dark lashes emphasizing the beauty of her eyes.

Their hands rested on the desk, the smallest gap between their finger, he could hear the smallest shudder in her breath.

_He turned back to look at her, she remained seated on her bed, eyes closed as she touched her lips delicately tracing them with her finger._

She hadn't really thought about being with anyone else, she loved Lucas but the reason they didn't work was because of the distance and now distance wasn't the issue.

The issue was that she never thought of Stefan than anything over than a friend but when he kissed her, something changed but then there was Damon.

'Brooke'.

She heard him say her name so softly, cautiously like he didn't know how she would react but she gave him a soft smile.

'I'm not used to you being so quiet'.

'I know, I just don't know what to say not since you kissed me'.

He couldn't tell if she regretted, he wasn't used to her being nervous around him, maybe he had crossed the line but when she kissed him after he pulled away.

That was on her terms she had been the one to bring him back chase the temptation of him, moving his lips from her lips to that sweet junction on her neck and sinking his fangs into delicate skin.

'We should talk about that'.

He whispered as the teacher walked past observing the class at work.

'I know but not here'.

He nodded in understanding.

'Tonight, come to my house we can talk'.

She was sitting outside when he walked out of the building, he looked lost in deep thought but she had to speak to him, especially after the looks of confusion, lust and jealousy that where passed between him,Brooke and Damon.

It was clear that something had happened even if she didn't want to know, she had to find out the truth.

'Stefan'.

He turned at the sound of his name and looked at her before walking over to the bench where she sat.

'Elena, how are you?'.

'I'm okay, I know I have no place getting involved in your life but I'm worried'.

'Who are you worried about?'.

'Brooke, Stefan, it's okay I know that you have feelings for her'.

She heard him sigh deeply as he looked away from her.

'I wanted to talk to you but you where keeping your distance'.

'I know, I think I've know for a while I mean I've seen the way you look and act around her comfortable so human, you where never like that around me'.

'Elena that doesn't mean'.

She knew what he was going to say and she nodded.

'I know, so does she know how you feel?'.

'I don't know but I'm going to tell her'.

'Okay but Stefan do you think it was wise letting Damon, get so close to her I saw the way she looked at him today and the way she looked at you, her heart's a mess as it is and neither of you are making this easy for her'.

'I'm not trying make this harder for I want to be with her and Damon knows this he's bored and he's using it as another way to get to me, more punishment for Katherine getting locked in the tomb and while he can't get her out and it's working'.

'Stefan, the last time Damon was born he turned Vicki, he tried to kill Bonnie and he abused Caroline and he killed your best friend, all he knows is how to cause pain to others, your going to get her hurt Stefan, don't you see that'.

'I know but I can't do anything, he can't win'.

'She isn't a prize, she is human and you and Damon are either going to destroy her or worse let history repeat itself, you told me what happened with Katherine do you really want to lose her'.

She stood staring at the boarding house, she couldn't see either Damon or Stefan's car and wondered if anyone was really home.

She should have said no to coming over to his house to talk but Brooke wasn't the type to run and hide and she wasn't about to start now even though she could hear that voice in her head telling her too.

She sighed as she finally moved her feet towards the house, her heels tapping across the ground as she walked up to the front door to find that the door was wide open.

She turned and looked around and saw a crow sitting in a tree watching her, she had been seeing a lot of crows lately especially at nights when she couldn't sleep there a crow would be perched on her window frame.

She would have found the way it seemed to stare at her creepy but she felt safe in away knowing that out there in the darkness this bird watched over her.

'Stefan,Damon'.

She called out both of there names as she stepped inside expecting one of them to appear but all she got in return was silence.

She wasn't a stranger to this house, she had spent plenty of time in the house and even a few nights.

But now she was alone she didn't feel comfortable being alone in their home.

She stood in the hallway for a moment before pulling out her cell phone to call Stefan as she dialled his number the sound of creaking floorboards made her look up and at that moment the front door slammed shut behind her causing her to spin around and look at the now closed door and then she felt something brush her arm and she almost screamed as she turned round to find Damon standing there in the process of buttoning up his shirt, she had to quickly divert her eyes away from chest.

A smirk played on his lips.

'Sorry didn't mean to scare you'.

He commented as he noticed the shake in her hands and she shrugged.

'Don't worry about it, I didn't realise you where home the front door was wide open and you didn't respond when I called your name'.

'I guess I didn't hear you'.

He replied as headed to the parlour and she followed after him sitting on the couch as he went about pouring himself a drink, he took out two glasses and raised one to her and she shook her head but he poured her a drink away and placed it in front of her before sitting on couch beside her.

'Why did you come to the school today?'.

She asked as he took a sip from his glass.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you?'.

'Maybe I would try me?'.

'I wanted to make sure Stefan was okay, I mean poor guy is confused, I feel sorry for him, being caught between two women is my idea of heaven on earth but not him, he's tearing himself apart especially after your party and the kiss'.

She was surprised by what she was hearing especially when it was coming from Damon, the last person she would have expected Stefan to confide in.

'He told you about that?'.

'Not really but it wasn't hard to guess, you must have been surprised, you thought you two where just friends and all the time he was fighting his feelings for you'.

'I was surprised that's actually why I'm here we need to talk'.

'It must be hard for you though knowing that he still has feelings for Elena, I mean he loved her those emotions don't just go away and you said it yourself people that belong together always find their way in the end, to be honest I don't get why he's complaining I wouldn't mind being caught between you and Elena but if I had to make that choice I know who I'd pick'.

She looked at him, his blue eyes smouldering into hers almost hypnotising her, he looked down at her wrist and noticed that she wasn't wearing the bracelet Stefan had left her.

'What are you trying to do to me, Damon?'.

She was playing a dangerous game she had come to talk to Stefan about what the kiss meant and she was now sitting with Damon finding herself lured by his blue eyes, she had promised she wouldn't become a victim of there power but it was undeniable.

Her body and her mind craved him.

'I'm not doing anything unless you want me too'.

He replied his voice a low seductive whisper and then he looked up and smiled.

'Hello Stefan'.

She turned quickly to find Stefan standing in the doorway, his eyes blazing and his jaw tight.

'Brooke how long have you been here?'.

He asked his voice rough.

'Oh she hasn't been here that long I was just keeping her company until you arrived'.

Damon replied before she could even speak and then he turned to look at her.

'I'll leave you two too it but Brooke remember what I said'.

He said as he picked up his glass and smirked at her as he walked past, he gave Stefan a smug look before disappearing leaving Brooke to break the silence that remained between her and Stefan.

'Where were you?'.

Was the first question that came to her head as he walked into the room.

'I got caught up, talking to Elena'.

Hearing him say Elena's name didn't usually make her feel anything but this time it did, she felt it slowly building under the surface, who was she to feel this way towards Elena.

He was hers first but she had let him go, set him free into the world but she would always have a place in his heart.

Her mind was whirling with thoughts that only made her think the worse of this situation, caught up could mean anything but to her to meant one thing.

'Okay, what where you two talking about?'.

'Nothing important, what where you and Damon talking about?'.

'Just life'.

She watched as he sat down on the coffee table in front of her and he also noticed that she wasn't wearing the bracelet and he looked into her eyes curiously and she stared back at him.

Damon's words still played in her head.

_'He still has feelings for Elena, I mean he loved her those emotions don't just go away'._

'Brooke'.

'Yeah, sorry look Stefan about our kiss, it was a mistake, I'm not over Lucas and you and Elena that's not over yet for me and Lucas the problem was distance but it's not for you and Elena, you have the chance to fix your relationship and give it a second shot, you loved her and you don't fall out of love with someone that quickly'.

'Elena and I are over?'.

'Are you Stefan it wasn't that long ago that you would have moved the earth to be with her, I've seen how she looks at you and she is clearly not over you and who am I to get in the way of that, you deserve a second chance at happiness and it's not with me it's with her and just because your not together now doesn't mean that it won't change in a few days or even a few weeks, you just need to be patient'.

He couldn't believe what she was saying, he knew that Damon had put the thought of him and Elena getting back together in her head but in her eyes he could see that this was her being honest.

She had said it herself she would never do anything to hurt a friend and even if Elena and had already talked about them, he knew that Brooke would never be really comfortable with him if she had to face Elena.

But he wasn't going to let her go so easily.

She had been at home for a few hours after leaving him in silence, he didn't even say anything as she stood up and walked out of the house and she didn't expect him too.

She knew that calling him wasn't the best idea she had but she was done with doing the right thing and she knew that he would come if she called.

He pulled up outside her house, he was pretty surprised that she had called him but when she said those words to him, he dropped what he was doing and headed to the house.

'Here I am'.

He said as she opened the door and stepped aside letting him come in closing the door behind him and then she turned to look at him.

'Thanks for coming'.

He knew why she had called him and what she wanted but he needed to hear her say it again as they stood in the hallway of her house.

'Why did you call me,Brooke?'.

He asked stepping closer to her but she didn't move as his hand came to touch the material of her top.

'You know why I called you?'.

'Tell me'.

She would have answered if his lips didn't claims hers, he felt her pull back and looked into her eyes.

'What about Stefan?'.

'He doesn't have to know'.

He replied his eyes turning darker as he leaned into kiss her again and make her forget about his brother.

This kiss wasn't like her kiss with Stefan this kiss was ravenous, his lips were soft and coaxing, yet firm and demanding as they worked their magic, sending needles of pleasure to every nerve in her body.

**Of course Damon got into her head, but that doesn't mean the story is over of course not it's just getting started and how exactly how long do you think Damon is going to keep this from Stefan.**


End file.
